Among the Bazhir
by Sweet Sassy Sarah
Summary: Tobe goes on an adventure deep in the Great Southern Desert with some soldiers of the Own, some Riders, Raoul, and Buri. Complete. Written for the Tamora Pierce Experiment: Writing Challenges for April and May.
1. Horse

This story was written for the Tamora Pierce Experiment: Writing Challenges for April and May. Thank you so much to KrisEleven for your help and encouragement. Enjoy!

* * *

1. Horse

Tobeis Boon stood in one of the paddocks that the Queen's Riders claimed as their own. He was watching the newest Rider trainees handle their ponies. Or try to handle their ponies. The Rider ponies were notoriously wild, picked for just that reason by Onua Chamtong, the horse-hearted woman who worked with the Riders as horsemistress.

This was all he did, Tobe reflected. Watch trainees try to control their ponies. He wasn't doing much of anything else, except spending time with the palace horses.

He was horse-hearted himself, having a connection with the horses through wild magic, the magic that flowed through all animals, or the People. It made sense that he would work with the horses, but he was bored. Not because of the People; they kept him on his toes. No, he was bored of humans.

That was probably why his adopted mother, Lady Knight Keladry of Masbolle had suggested taking a trip south.

"Raoul wants to go to the Bazhir," she'd told him the night before. "I think you should go with him."

Tobe just looked at the woman. Her hazel eyes were trained on him, waiting for a response. "Why?" he finally asked.

"It's been almost two years since we've been away from the palace. You can't tell me you haven't wanted to leave. I know the palace makes you uncomfortable." It was true, Tobe thought. The palace felt like a constriction to him, like it was squeezing the air from his lungs.

"Of course I've wanted to leave," Tobe replied, glancing down at his feet. When she talked to him like this, he still felt like the little boy he'd been when she found him, beaten by his master. He was free now, not a servant anymore, free to do whatever he liked. He just didn't know what he wanted to do.

"So go with Raoul."

Tobe nodded slowly after a moment. "Yes, Lady." He looked up into her eyes, smiling a little.

"I'll let him know you'll be going along."

He'd left Kel's rooms and gone out to the stables, where he spent most of his time. He went to his horse, a tall black female he'd named Nikita. He petted her nose and rubbed a hand over her neck. "How are you?" he murmured softly.

Her big brown eye watched him, and she leaned over to nuzzle him. _Are you upset?_ she asked. She was rarely worried about herself, instead worrying about him.

Tobe shook his head. "We're going on a trip soon."

_The place in the cold?_ Nikita wanted to know.

"Not New Hope. We're going south, to the desert."

_When?_

"I don't know yet. Soon, though." Tobe reached into his pocket for an apple and gave it to Nikita. She pushed her nose against his hand when she was done in her version of thanks, and Tobe smiled.

When Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak came up to him at the Rider paddocks, Tobe wasn't surprised.

"Hello, sir," Tobe said, nodding his head.

Raoul leaned on the fence next to where Tobe was seated. "Kel tells me you'll be coming along to the Bazhir," he said without preamble.

"When do we leave?" Tobe asked, just as straightforward.

"Depending on how long it takes you to pack your things, we can leave at dawn. We'll be heading far south."

"Dawn, then. At the Own's stables?" Raoul nodded. "All right."

The next morning, Tobe had saddled Nikita and the spare horse he was sure he'd need, a gelding named Sweetgrass, and brought them and his belongings to the Own's stables.

The men inside the stables were hurrying to finish saddling their horses. Tobe counted about ten or so, a squad of soldiers to accompany him and Raoul. Raoul was standing in the stable yard, arguing with one of the captains.

"I don't need any more people, Flyn," Raoul was saying, a petulant frown on his face. "I've already got Gordon's squad, Lerant, and Buri and her Rider group. I don't need anyone else."

Captain Flyndon Whiteford looked exasperated. "My lord-"

Raoul shook his head, cutting off the captain. "No more. We've got enough." He looked past Flyn to where Tobe was standing. "Ready, Tobe?"

Tobe nodded. "Yes, my lord."

They were on their way after a few more minutes. Raoul, Tobe, Lerant the standard bearer, and the squad of Own soldiers stopped at the Rider's stables, and they gathered the Fourteenth Rider group and Buri, Raoul's wife.

Buri and Raoul rode together, and Tobe made his way to the back of the group after catching Raoul's eye. "Bet you didn't think you'd be seeing me so soon," a voice said.

One of the Riders, a girl with bouncing blonde curls uncontained by pins, fell back to ride next to him. Her blue eyes were bright, and the smile on her face was sly.

"Morning, Loey," Tobe said, nodding at her. He reached in his pack and grabbed two turnovers, handing one to her. Loesia had been his friend since he'd first come to Haven, the fort Lady Kel had started her command at. They'd been close friends since then, and Loey had insisted on coming to the palace when she was fifteen to train as a Queen's Rider.

"Thanks." She started to nibble on the turnover, and was silent.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Tobe said, aware that his friend had something to tell him.

Loey's smile twisted into a half grimace. "We lost about half of the Fourteenth," she said. She dressed the same as the other riders in her group in a brown tunic and brown breeches, with a white shirt. Her badge, emblazoned on her tunic, was circled with a crimson ring, marking her the group commander of the Fourteenth, also known as Gret's Shadows.

"I'm sorry."

Loey shrugged lightly. "It happened about six months ago. We've regrouped. But Commander Larse ordered us on this trip with Buri and Lord Raoul so we could train together for a while." She finished her turnover and brushed her fingers on her breeches.

...

Tobe brushed his fingers over Nikita's neck, sensing her upset. They were two weeks into their journey, far into the Great Southern Desert, nearing the Sandrunners, the tribe who had adopted Raoul years before. Tobe could spot an oasis in the distance, and wished they had time to lounge there for a while.

It had been two very long weeks. Tobe stayed with the horses mostly, talking to them, giving and receiving comfort from them. Their party rode nearly from sunrise to sunset every day, with only a stop for lunch during the height of the heat.

Tobe closed his eyes, trusting that Nikita wouldn't let him fall off her back, and breathed in and out, clearing his mind. He reached out with his magic, and felt the copper magic that resided in all the People.

Quickly, he left his place in line and went to Raoul, riding at the front. "My lord. There's a..." he paused. "A stallion. By the oasis."

"Could be hillmen," Buri said from Raoul's other side. "I'd leave them."

Tobe glanced toward the oasis. Dust was being kicked up in a cloud, coming toward them. "It's coming toward us, whatever it is," he observed, and Raoul turned to look.

Raoul quickly hand signaled for everyone to get into fighting position, and they hurried to do as he asked.

Tobe got into position near the rear of the group, but quickly realized there were no humans among the group coming toward them. "Don't shoot," he called over the group. "He's got no rider." He guided Nikita around the group and they waited, Nikita nervously shifting her weight.

The lone black stallion was thin, almost to the point of starvation, and was exhausted.

Tobe slid off Nikita and glanced over his shoulder at Raoul. "We'll catch up, my lord," he said, half questioning if that was okay.

Raoul opened his mouth to protest, but Buri put a hand on his arm. They shared a glance, and then Buri signaled for the Rider Group to stay with Tobe, and the rest of them continued on their way.

Tobe reached out to the stallion, but he shied away from the human. Tobe looked into the stallion's mind, and saw flashes of confusion. His owner had left him, and he'd been by himself ever since.

_How long?_ Tobe asked.

_Three moons,_ the stallion replied. Tobe reached out, and the stallion moved forward until he pressed his nose into Tobe's hand. He blinked an eye at Tobe, and the human caught a glimpse of the stallion the horse had once been. Strong, steady, and wild.

"Are we going to bring him with us?" Loey asked quietly after a time.

Tobe nodded and pulled a length of rope out of his saddlebag, and with permission from the stallion, tied it around the horse's neck before swinging himself onto Nikita's back. "You can start," he told his friend.

She nodded, and Gret's Shadows started off in the direction of the Sandrunners. Tobe followed on Nikita's back, Sweetgrass trailing behind. The stallion resisted the pull of the rope until Tobe promised to take it off when they were settled in the Bazhir camp.

Loey glanced back at Tobe, who sat up straight on his horse, eyes closed, lost in his thoughts and the thoughts of the horse they'd acquired. She shook her head and started trotting, seeing the approaching Bazhir camp.


	2. Injury

2. Injury

Because of Raoul, the people he'd been traveling with were greeted by the Bazhir with kindness. When he saw the horse Tobe brought with him, the headman of the clan took Raoul aside.

"That is a Bazhir horse," he said quietly.

Raoul glanced at Tobe, still on his mare's back. "Tobe has wild magic with horses," he explained.

"Is he stolen?" the headman asked.

Raoul shook his head. "No. He was at the oasis not far from here, and I guess when he felt Tobe's presence, he came to him."

The headman nodded, looking at Tobe, who had finally dismounted. "He is welcome, then. But be advised. There are those who would steal him from your young man. Hillmen in the area have been getting ready for an attack. It could be any day."

Raoul bowed his head. "Thank you."

"I will have one of the girls show everyone where they will be staying." He walked toward the group of his people who were welcoming the travelers and spoke to one of the girls. She showed everyone where to pitch their tents, and then disappeared. Tobe watched her go, slightly confused. He'd heard stories of the Bazhir, from Lady Kel, Lord Raoul, and his adoptive father, Captain Domitan of Masbolle.

He knew that the Bazhir maidens were forced to wear cloths that covered their faces almost entirely, and that they weren't allowed to dine with the men of the clan. The Sandrunners camp was something extremely out of the ordinary for him. He'd grown up in the north, and the farthest south he'd ever been was Corus. He'd seen Bazhir there, but rarely women, and they hadn't been dressed like the ones here.

The tents that the Sandrunners slept in were made of thick white material to repel the heat of the sun, and they were grouped around the place that Tobe assumed was where the men supped.

Tobe's tent was on the edge of the camp, having requesting a place out of the way so that he could better train and heal the stallion. His request was granted, and he found himself so far out of the way that it was hard to believe he was within Sandrunner territory..

For the first week they were with the Bazhir, Tobe busied himself with the stallion, feeding and taking care of him and beginning the training process, only coming into camp to eat and sleep.

Tobe had found that training the stallion was harder than training even the wildest of the Rider ponies. The stallion, once fed a little, had regained most of his strength, and he liked to test Tobe, feigning passivity before striking out with a hoof or his teeth.

_You're too skinny,_ the stallion told him, nipping at Tobe's wrist.

Tobe rolled his eyes. "What, are you my mother? She says the same." The stallion let go of his wrist and stood as tall as he could, making Tobe smile. With a whinny, the big black horse struck out, only his head and neck moving so he could bite at Tobe's tunic.

"Enough of that," Tobe said. He looked over his shoulder and noticed that the four Rider girls were facing off against six or so of the young Bazhir men in hand to hand combat. He had to turn away to tend to the stallion, who was making a fuss, saying that Tobe thought he was a bigger stallion than he was, but he cast glances at the fighters every few minutes, checking on their progress.

It quickly became clear that this wasn't just a game to the Bazhir. They were fighting as hard as they could, making the Rider girls work hard to repel them. Tobe saw Loey's blonde curls bouncing from her horsetail, and saw her spin out of the way of the kick aimed at her side. She didn't turn fast enough and ended up on the ground.

The Bazhir standing over her shifted onto one foot and prepared himself to kick at her unprotected side. Tobe started toward her, knowing that he'd never get to her in time, and didn't notice the horse next to him who he'd dubbed Shadow rear onto his hind legs.

The horse's heavy hooves came down on Tobe's shoulder, and he fell to the ground with a shout, his vision going black.

...

He woke up in a tent he'd never been in before, and assumed it was a healer's tent. "The stallion?" he asked immediately, his voice a mere croak.

A waterskin was pushed into his hands. "Drink," a voice said. He obeyed because of the firmness of the voice.

"Shadow?" he asked again when he thought his voice might sound better.

"He's fine. Your wild one is near your tent, and the others are making a fuss about you being hurt." Tobe recognized the voice. It was Loey, and she did not sound happy.

He glanced down and saw a bandage crossing from one shoulder across his chest, binding his left arm to his chest. "What happened?"

"The big black horse reared and broke your collarbone," she replied. "And a few of your fingers on the same hand. When you fell, most of the horses started whinnying and trying to break free of their tethers."

"How's Nikita?" he asked, worried about his horse.

"She's outside the tent. She refuses to be pulled away."

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a few hours. It's dark. Most of the camp is asleep." Tobe blinked and looked up at Loey for the first time since he opened his eyes.

She was sitting on a stool next to him, elbows resting on her knees, hands clasped. There were dark circles under her blue eyes, and her blonde hair was unkempt. Her uniform was wrinkled, and she looked simply exhausted.

She watched him, her blue eyes on his, and didn't say anything. "Have you slept?" he asked finally, reaching out to lay his right hand over her clenched ones.

She didn't move for a moment, and then stiffly shook her head. "No."

"Why, Loey?"

She sighed, exasperated, and shook his hand off, standing. "I was worried about you, you oaf." Her cheeks turned pink, and she left the tent without saying another word, leaving Tobe to wonder what, exactly, had just happened.


	3. Candle

3. Candle

It seemed like hours between the time Loey left and the time the healer woman came back. Like the other Bazhir women Tobe had seen, she wore a headcloth that covered all but her brown eyes.

She carried in one hand a lit candle, and in the other, a small cloth bag. She set the candle on the bedside table and put the bag next to him. She untied the bandage that was keeping Tobe's arm bound to his chest. "Flex your arm."

Slowly, Tobe did as she instructed, hoping that the pain would be gone. He saw the bandages around his fingers, and guessed that she'd just set them manually while he was passed out. His collarbone, though, she would have had to heal with her Gift.

The healer woman watched him carefully, and when he had flexed his arm to the limit, she nodded in satisfaction. "You'll need to sleep here overnight. In the morning, you can go."

"Thank you for all your help," Tobe said sincerely.

She bowed her head in acknowledgement of his thanks and left, taking the cloth bag with her. Tobe looked at the candle she'd left. He could blow it out if he wanted to be plunged into darkness again, but he knew he'd be awake a few more hours, and he didn't want to be in the dark.

He closed his eyes, though, and started the breathing exercises that would help him to see his magic more closely. He could feel Nikita just outside the tent, the copper fire that flowed through her marking her as a bright spot in his vision. Farther away, he felt the bright light of Shadow, the big black stallion. He was standing near Tobe's tent, and someone had picketed him there so he wouldn't cause mischief.

Even farther away, Tobe could feel the slightly dimmer fire of the Bazhir horses and the Own's horses and the Rider ponies. They all seemed restless, much like Tobe himself. He didn't want to be in the healer's tent. He wanted to be in his own tent, or out in the moonlight that bathed the land in silver.

He settled back into himself, opening his eyes, squinting against the suddenly bright candle. It took him a moment to realize that he wasn't alone. Buri, Lord Raoul's wife, sat on the stool that Loey had previously occupied. Her dark hair was pulled back, and her dark eyes looked tired.

"I don't think I've ever seen her so worried," she said.

Tobe frowned. "Who?"

The corners of her lips turned up in a slight smile. "Loesia."

Tobe reached up and scratched the back of his neck, feeling heat rush into his cheeks. "She's been my friend more than half my life."

Buri's smile widened a little more. "I had heard that you met at the fort that Lady Kel commanded. Haven, right?"

Tobe nodded. "Yes."

Buri was quiet, and it left Tobe wondering why she was there in the first place. They'd only met a few times in the past, and she'd been friendly, but none of that explained her presence now.

"I was watching the sparring match with the young Bazhir men," she said finally. "When that one kicked her, that's what distracted you, isn't it? The stallion didn't just get past your guard."

Tobe didn't say anything, just ducked his head in embarrassment. He heard Buri's light chuckle and felt his cheeks heat up even more.

"When you yelled, she cut the spar short and went to you. Despite having a cracked rib from the force of the Bazhir's kick." Tobe's head shot up, and his gaze was wild. Buri reached out and laid a hand on his arm. "She's fine. She saw the healer, as well, and she's fine. She was more worried about you than her own injury."

Tobe shook his head. "Loey," he sighed.

"She's sitting outside the tent. She hasn't left."

Tobe's gaze arrowed over to the flap of the tent. "Why won't she come in?"

"She's angry with herself for being what distracted you in the first place."

"Loey?" Tobe called out as loudly as he dared. He didn't want to wake anyone up. There was no reply. "Loey?" he called, a little louder this time.

She poked her head through the tent flap. "Yes?"

Buri excused herself and left the tent quietly, leaving the two of them to their conversation.

"Will you sit with me?" Tobe asked his friend. "If you're not tired."

She came all the way into the tent and sat down on the stool. "How do you feel?"

Tobe shrugged lightly. "Bored, mostly."

They were quiet, until Loey finally asked, "What happened, Tobe? With the stallion? Please tell me," she said when he stayed silent.

Tobe sighed. "I was distracted," he told her. "And Shadow took advantage of that."

"Why were you distracted? Usually no one can get through to you when you're working with the horses." Her blue eyes were pleading with him to tell her, and he knew he would have to.

"I saw you sparring with the Bazhir," he said softly. "And I saw you fall. I know you cracked a rib."

Loey bit her lip. "That's what I thought happened." She rubbed a hand over her face and rested her elbows on her knees, putting her hands near his on the bed. "You can't worry about me in a fight."

"I can't help it."

Loey looked up at him, brow quirking in confusion. "Tobe. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. But it doesn't stop me from worrying about you." He reached out with his hand and put it over hers. "You were my first real friend, Loey. I can't help but be worried when I know you're going to be fighting."

Loey turned her hand over so their palms met, and she entwined their fingers. A tear slipped down her cheek. "I was so scared for you."

"It was only a couple of hours," he said reasonably.

Loey sniffed. "It doesn't matter. We didn't know for sure what happened, and they wouldn't let me in here until the healer was done examining and healing you." Another tear fell down her cheek, and Tobe brought their joined hands up to wipe it away.

"I'm all right," he assured her. Slowly, he propped himself up on his elbow and reached over with his other hand to brush her hair back. Her eyes opened wide and searched his face.

As they stared at each other, the candle guttered out, leaving them in complete darkness.


	4. Map

4. Map

Lord Raoul summoned Tobe moments after the young man was released from the healer's tent. The tent that Lord Raoul and his wife shared was much bigger than the one that Tobe had. There was a table set up to one side of the room with a map spread across it. Tobe could see that it was a map of the Great Southern Desert. The locations of the Bazhir tribes were marked with ink on the parchment, and Tobe found himself examining it while he waited for Lord Raoul to speak.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," Tobe answered immediately. "I haven't eaten since last night."

Raoul grinned. "Aside from hungry, how are you feeling?"

Tobe shrugged. "Fine. My collarbone is basically healed, and my fingers are all right." He flexed his fingers in demonstration that they were healing properly. "I was just on my way back to my tent."

Raoul nodded. "All right." Tobe was nearly out of the tent when he heard Lord Raoul's voice. "Don't get distracted like that again. Kel will kill me if I let anything happen to you."

Tobe turned around. "Yes, my lord." He exited the tent and found Nikita outside, waiting for him. She'd followed him from the healer's tent when he'd been summoned, and it didn't look like she was going to let him out of her sight any time soon.

"I doubt the Bazhir appreciate you inside the camp," Tobe told her, laying a hand on her neck.

With a snort, she told him she didn't care what the Bazhir thought. Tobe smiled, and they walked to his tent. Shadow was standing tethered on the other side.

_I won't apologize,_ Shadow said cautiously. _ You should have been paying attention to me, not the girl._

Nikita seconded that sentiment, and Tobe rolled his eyes. "We'll work more later," he said to Shadow, and patted Nikita's neck.

...

Tobe sat next to the bed Loey was laying in. His arms were crossed over his chest. "They're better at hand-to-hand," Loey explained. "I have to practice somehow."

Tobe shook his head thoughtfully. "If you feel like this is something you have to do, then do it." He brushed back a strand of hair that was laying on her forehead, and she smiled. "Just please, don't get hurt anymore."

She laughed. "I'll try my best."

...

Tobe's work with Shadow eventually meant that he had to go out of the Sandrunners' borders. Nikita accompanied them, refusing to leave Tobe alone with the stallion for too long. Tobe knew that there were people watching out for him, but he brought along the short bow he'd been training with since he was a boy, and the halberd that reminded him of his adoptive mother's glaive. They were both kept hidden with Nikita's help. She blocked the weapons from view, letting them stand in the shadow she created.

Shadow was beginning to listen to Tobe more. He'd been on his own too long to ever be completely trained or tame, but Tobe felt an attachment to this animal, one that he knew would last.

Tobe was by himself with only the horses for company when Nikita and Shadow looked over his shoulder into the vast expanse of the desert. He saw the cloud of dust that signaled horses were riding toward them, and waited, peering over Shadow's back, as the big stallion had moved around him, ostensibly to protect him.

Tobe closed his eyes and reached out with his mind, seeing how many horses there were. Twelve, his magic told him. Twelve horses, each with a rider that carried a sword and probably knives as well.

Suddenly, he heard hoofbeats closer than he thought, and turned around. A mixed company of Riders and Own soldiers was riding toward him. Grumbling, Tobe closed his eyes again and reached out to the horses of the hillmen riding toward them. He used his magic to get them to revolt, bucking off their riders, who only stood and brushed themselves off before running at the group, swords and wicked daggers in their hands.

The Riders and Own soldiers didn't dismount, only formed a barrier between Tobe and the hillmen. Tobe sighed audibly, and a few of the people protecting him turned around to glance at him, barely sighting the halberd he pulled from its holster until it was completely free. He joined the guard of people, ignoring Loey calling his name.

The man in the lead arrowed toward Tobe, teeth bared, sword ready. When he got in range of Tobe, he struck out, aiming for a blow to Tobe's chest. Tobe blocked it easily, surprising the hillman with his strength.

Tobe's longer reach with the halberd enabled him to get closer to the hillman with his weapon. The point of the weapon sliced a path through the muscle in the hillman's sword arm. Tobe heard the clash of weapons, and knew that the fight had reached his friends. He concentrated on his opponent, blocking the bigger man's strikes and striking back with as much force as he could muster. He heard hooves meet flesh and the resulting scream and winced. Shadow was doing damage to the opponents who thought to steal him and Nikita away. Tobe backed up a step and let the hillman he was fighting charge him, sword outstretched.


	5. Key

Thanks, KrisEleven, for your help in writing this story and for putting up with my while I went crazy. **Huggles.** Also, thank you for helping me figure out the ending to this story. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

* * *

5. Key

Tobe wandered back into the camp after cleaning his weapon. It was nearing time for the evening meal, but he didn't feel much like being part of the festivities. He went into his tent and went to the small locked chest that he carried around with him. It was hardly wider than a book and only six inches deep.

He took the key from where it was tied around his neck, where he'd never lose it, and opened the small lock. Inside were a few things that reminded him of his past. He had a carved figurine of a horse that he'd whittled after being taught at New Hope. There were a couple of griffin feathers that his mother had given to him, and the papers that said he was a free man. He looked at them when he didn't feel free, when he felt forced into something. Like today, he had been forced to kill someone, albeit for his own protection.

"Tobe?" Loey's voice was quiet, and he turned to look at her over his shoulder. She was standing in the opening of the tent, her light hair down and curling over her shoulders. Her eye s were bright even in the dim light, and Tobe thought he knew the reason.

"Come in," he told her, but she shook her head. Carefully, Tobe closed his chest and locked it again, placing the key around his neck. He walked outside with her, and they sat in front of his tent.

They sat down next together, shoulders touching. "Tobe," Loey said, almost so softly that Tobe couldn't hear her. "Can you sing me the song from the first night we met?" She looked up at him. "Do you remember it?"

Tobe smiled a little and nodded. He took a breath and started singing softly, his voice and his words only reaching her. Loey closed her eyes and leaned into his shoulder, needing this comfort. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. His voice had changed in the years since he'd first sung this song at Haven; it was deeper now, but it still held the same power that it had all those years ago.

The song went on for a while as he sang the sometimes forgotten verses and bridges. Loey smiled and turned so that her face was in his neck. Hearing his voice made her forget about everything but them. She forgot the pain in her muscles, the people just feet away. It was just them.

When he was finished, he looked down at her, and she looked up at him. He smiled slowly, and she couldn't help but smile back. Tobe reached up to brush a lock of hair behind her ear, and brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.


End file.
